


Moving Ink

by last_angel



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged Up, Alternate Universe, M/M, Tattoos, Top Killua, Yakuza AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:44:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5041696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/last_angel/pseuds/last_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mafia AU thingy. I made Killua top for some reason idk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving Ink

**Author's Note:**

> OLD WORK [moving everything from Tumblr here if anyone's noticed]
> 
> =============================================================
> 
> [wrote this last night i’m not proofreading crap]: I am falling asleep (cuz that’s how I write. I made myself sleepy) and I’m not used to sort of working with Gon’s POV. It’s not really anyone’s POV but usually I describe things through Killua so there might be some name doubled up there. Um, this is based off of Rune’s and my Mafia AU (Ver 2). In the HC Killua’s Ace but he this is his first time trying it out just for Gon (Gon’s a prostitute -whore sounds bad-) and he’s ok with it. Pretty indifferent about sex but it does feel good as long as it’s with Gon. Rune and I hardly use smut in our HCs but I really liked the idea of them doing it for the first time so yeah.
> 
> My brains’ been dead recently but I’d been thinking of this. Sux but whatever hope you like it.

> * * *
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> A light layer of smoke filled the room, the smell of incense and cologne burning their nostrils, clogging their throats. Gon gasped for air, panting, breathless as his fingers curled around dampened, messy, white locks. His mouth was gaped open, chest heaving as Killua pushed into him, sapphire eyes looking down at his disheveled lover with adoration. 
> 
> The gaze was too intense, Gon never getting used to being the center of Killua’s world. He never let himself be aware of it, the idea and feel of that strong gaze focused solely on him always made him blush. Embarrassed Gon tried looking away but it backfired as he felt Killua’s lips brush against his ear, whispering softly. 
> 
> “Are you ok? Can I move now?“ 
> 
> The gentle voice sent shivers down his spine. One would never believe that such an angelic face could be the head of one of the biggest, most dangerous mafia families running the country from the shadows. Gon bit his lip, his thighs shaking, body already feeling so full and fulfilled despite Killua having only just penetrated him.
> 
> "You can.” Unlike Killua’s, Gon’s voice came out like a squeak. A nuisance to the ears. He would have felt humiliated where Killua not caressing him so softly. His long, slim fingers tracing down his torso, casually sliding off Gon’s cheap, loose Kimono. 
> 
> Pink lips brushed over the glistening, tanned flesh, the ends of Gon’s tiger and dragon tattoo showing just over his shoulder. Killua sucked gently on the tender neck, his lips curling as he felt Gon swallow, hearing his sweet moan shortly after. Quaking hands held the mafia boss down encouraging him to continue. Killua did, lips leaving a trail of kisses as he traveled down to Gon’s chest.His pale hands slid back up, thumbs brushing hard against Gon’s erect nipple eliciting a surprised gasp. 
> 
> “I thought…thought you were gonna move!” Gon whined, squirming under Killua’s hands, slightly frustrated by his teasing. 
> 
> Killua chuckled, the sound muffled slightly against Gon’s heaving chest. “Eventually.” The blue-eyes came to meet Gon’s eyes, crawling up to look down at Gon enjoying the feel of the quivering legs resting against his waist. “Let me enjoy you first." 
> 
> Gon’s eyelids dropped, suddenly hypnotized by Killua’s eyes as they came closer. Their lips touched and melted, both loosing themselves to the feeling as if it were the first time. Killua kissed him softly, exploring, tasting and memorizing Gon’s mouth, lips, and jaw. They parted and reunited, Gon always gasping for air but pulling Killua right back down not wanting to part. 
> 
> The mellowed out flame was reignited with their lust, Killua pulling out slowly before thrusting himself back, deep inside of Gon. The kiss was broken and Gon cried out in pleasure, back arching, nails digging into the porcelain skin. 
> 
> Killua grunted feeling Gon’s walls tighten around him and he breathed out slowly waiting for him to relax. Again he repeated the motion, softer, setting up a rhythm. Gon moaned in time with each thrust, canting his hips, unashamed of showing how much pleasure he was feeling. Killua ran his fingers through the ebony hair, pushing it out of the way to see Gon’s blushing face and disoriented eyes. 
> 
> Gon’s reactions were so innocent and honest despite this being his line of work. Despite Killua not being his first. Yet, hearing his name falling out of Gon’s lips made strange things to him. Killua felt an odd peace and pride at being able to drive Gon to this state. Though the action was never of much interest to him being able to make Gon lose his mind like this, muddle his brain until all Gon saw was him. To be able to hear Gon begging for more of him with only wordless sounds and desperate scratching…it felt so fulfilling. Only  _he_  could do this. 
> 
> "You feel so good. So hot. Only you can make me feel like this." 
> 
> Gon stared blankly at the mirror on the ceiling watching the wings inked on the milky, white skin move with every movement of Killua’s muscles. The black and white feathers would spread and retract making it seem like he were flying. Gon could almost picture the real thing. He could see Killua’s hips thrusting and feel the heated length as Killua pushed deep inside, filling him, spreading him. His body accepted Killua easily and it made sex feel so new to him. The pressure inside of him, the heat, the lust…this was not like anything he’d ever experienced. 
> 
> Doing something so intimate with the one you loved was so rewarding. Not only in regards to his arousal but to his heart and his spirit. That Killua would even do this with him was more than Gon could have wished for. He wanted to tell him, needed to tell him, how much he loved this, how much he loved  _him,_ but all that fell from his mouth was "More, more more! Harder! Faster!”. 
> 
> Once again his view was blocked, replaced with his own reflection in deep blue eyes as they stared into his golden brown ones. Killua’s thrusts became rougher, more erratic but Gon was over the moon, crying out Killua’s name. Killua replied with deep kisses that left them both breathless. 
> 
> “I love you.” Killua blurted out feeling the pressure that had been building inside him reach it’s peak. He moaned Gon’s name, fingers gripping at the silky sheets as he came down from his high. 
> 
> Dazed eyes focused tiredly on Gon’s radiant face, his chapped lips spread in a sweet smile, tanned hands coming to cup Killua’s face. Gon’s chest rose and fell with his silent heaving. His thumb brushed over Killua’s lower lip, pulling him closer to whisper against it. 
> 
> “I love you too." 

 


End file.
